1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to management of technology development programs and, more particularly, to a method for organizing a relational database used for storing data related to the management of technology development programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology development is often carried out using a stage-gate process with a starting point, defined stages of development bounded by gates, and an ending point. The process requires a logical flow starting at discovery of an idea based upon a need, and ending at successful integration into a product or system that satisfies that need.
During a stage, money is allocated and work is performed. Each stage has specific characteristics against which it is measured to determine whether the stage has been completed. These characteristics include documentation to be delivered (i.e., deliverables), funding allocation, metrics, and goals (i.e., stage exit criteria). Once a stage is completed (deliverables delivered, funding spent, goals met, and metrics satisfied), a decision is made whether to move forward with the program. This is the “gate.” Each gate is a decision point for the program to move to the next stage and is typified by a program review.
Every science and technology organization faces the challenges of effectively managing technology development and successfully transitioning technologies to a customer or end user. Often the technology manager does not have clear goals established to know when the technology is finished or when the technology is needed by the acquisition customer, and sometimes the technologist is still refining the technology when the acquisition customer needs it. Transition may be an afterthought rather than being considered as part of technology development, and there may be a lack of customer identification or involvement. In addition, programs that attempt to integrate with immature technologies usually face cost growth and schedule delays, and design stability is not achievable with immature technologies.
Technology development organizations need to be able to assess the readiness of critical technologies for incorporation into a product or system. The Department of Defense (DoD) and many commercial organizations have adopted the use of technology readiness levels (TRLs) for making such an assessment. TRLs are metrics-based indicators of any gaps that exist between the current maturity of a technology and the maturity required to be successfully incorporated in a product or system. If a technology does not meet a pre-defined TRL score, the risks of including the technology in product or system development can be determined and steps can be taken to close the gap.
The TRLs are measured along a scale of 1 to 9, for example, with 1 being the lowest level of technology readiness (such as an initial paper study) and 9 indicating successful use on the intended product or system. The higher the TRL level of key technologies that are included in a product or system, the greater the probability of meeting cost, schedule, and performance requirements. As an example, FIGS. 1A to 1C show the TRLs used by the DoD to assess hardware and the documentation typically created or referenced to support the level assigned to the technology. For a more complete description of TRLs as related to the DoD acquisition process, see United States, Deputy Under Secretary of Defense for Science and Technology, Department of Defense, Technology Readiness Assessment Deskbook, May 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
TRL levels are often assigned to particular technologies by forming teams that systematically work through the vague TRL definitions. This can be a very time-consuming and subjective process that can sometimes lead to more questions than answers. Often, consistent guidance on how to assess TRLs does not exist to support these teams. Technology programs that can confidently describe their technical readiness are at much lower risk of failure to successfully transition or meet the needs of their customers/end users.
A tool is needed that aids program managers in the planning, execution, and transition of specific technologies being developed. Such a tool is needed to ensure that the right questions are being asked at the right times during the development of advanced technologies to support successful transition to the customer or end user, and to more efficiently and consistently assess the TRL of a particular technology.